This invention relates to a fishing rod holder adapted to alert a fisherman when a fish has been caught.
Fishing rod holders of this type are generally well known in the art as exemplified by those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,697; 3,835,462; 3,999,323; 3,992,798 and 4,004,365. The fishing rod holder normally comprises a tubular member pivotally mounted on a support and adapted to receive the handle of a fishing rod therein. The member may be spring-biased and adjusted to preset the gap between a pair of electrical contacts mounted on the holder and the support, respectively. The contacts are adapted to close to activate a light and/or buzzer to alert the fisherman when a fish is caught and upon pivoting of the holder to close the contacts.